


Кружевные (не)приятности

by Deep_Breath



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Road Trips, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: Чону всегда что-то угрожает, или коротко о том, как Читтапон устраивал личную жизнь друзей.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	Кружевные (не)приятности

Юкхэю стоило бы понять — что-то не так, когда Читтапон помахал им на прощание ручкой и улыбнулся столь сладко, что у него началась изжога.

— Чего это он такой счастливый? — спросил Юкхэй.

Чону поерзал в кресле, будто ему что-то мешало, и в очередной — безуспешный — раз попытался пристегнуть ремень безопасности.

— Прости, никак не научусь, — улыбнулся он виновато, когда Юкхэй перегнулся через него, чтобы помочь. — Ой, у тебя в волосах какая-то херня запуталась.

Юкхэй замер, едва ли не лежа на коленях Чону, а тот закопошился у него на голове, будто не несчастный липовый цветочек выцарапывал, а разыскивал нефть.

— Так чего Читтапонище такое довольное? — повторил вопрос Юкхэй, когда они наконец выкатили со двора. Древненькая многоквартирка Чону подмигнула напоследок слепяще-белыми окнами и скрылась за той самой вековой липой, что успела не то что Юкхэеву макушку — даже салон машины засорить душистым цветом. Юкхэй особо по этому поводу не парился: старина “Додж” 67-го года выпуска давно превратился в барахолку, так что напугать его цветущей липой было в принципе невозможно. Юкхэй однажды отыскал под задним сидением опоссума, который решил, что его тачка — отличное место для того, чтобы стать родителем. Опоссумчата, вестимо, со всеми удобствами разместились у мамани в сумке, а вот сама мамка облюбовала Юкхэев запасной плед. У Юкхэя, правда, со дня знакомства с Бэкхёном появилась еще и запаска запаски, так что он не обнищал, и все же. Этот случай научил его закрывать окна (потому что два угона этого сделать не сумели), но находить в машине то, чего там прежде не водилось, он так и не перестал.

— У него просто был секс, — Чону поморщился, — целых три раза. — Он поморщился сильнее и потер виски. — Очень громкий секс.

— Я думал, они с Джехёном поссорились…

— Уже помирились. Можно я поживу у тебя ближайшую пару… вечностей?

— Если ты думаешь, что жить с Бэкхёном лучше, то ошибаешься.

— У вас хотя бы двухкомнатная квартира, а не бумажная перегородка посреди гостиной.

— Задам глупый вопрос: но почему они не мирились на хате у Джехёна?

— Потому что я сам виноват. — Чону порылся в рюкзаке и выудил пакет шипучих леденцов. У Юкхэя челюсть свело от одного их вида, а Чону загрузил в рот сразу с полдесятка и многострадальчески прошамкал: — Это я пошвонил Шехёну и попрошил его приехать.

Юкхэй лишь головой покачал. Жизнь ничему Чону не учила. Джехён был третьим парнем, с которым он мирил Читтапона, и каждый раз заканчивался одним и тем же. Ну практически: Джонни — первый парень Читтапона — оказался мужиком благовоспитанным и завалил его на кухне, а не в общей комнате.

— В моей шишни слишком много шекша. — Чону звучно сглотнул слюну, и Юкхэй едва не расплакался, представив, какая она кислая. — И хоть бы разочек — у меня.

— В моей жизни его вообще нет, если тебя это утешит.

— Где мы повернули не туда?

Юкхэй пожал плечами. В его случае все было просто: работа с восьми до восьми и один выходной, который он проводил в компании холодильника и диснеевских мультиков, ибо на остальное просто не хватало сил. К тому же, он был слишком влюблен в лучшего друга, чтобы замечать кого-то еще.

“Лучший друг” вздохнул, не догадываясь, что является косвенной причиной Юкхэева целибата, и снова зашуршал пакетиком с конфетами.

— Правда, не хочешь? — спросил Чону и сунул Юкхэю под нос ладонь, полную разноцветных леденцов. Выглядели они, на самом деле, очень даже соблазнительно и пахли так, что слюнки текли, но стоило вспомнить, во что они превратили желудок Юкхэя в прошлый раз, и пробовать их расхотелось.

— Спасибо, как-нибудь потом.

— У меня где-то были желешечки. — Чону сунул конфеты в рот и нырнул в рюкзак. Тот, как Юкхэй догадывался, наполовину состоял из пакетов со сладостями и наполовину — из вишневой газировки в пол-литровых жестянках, а где-то на дне ютилась пара сменных трусов и измятая майка, которую Чону так и не наденет, ибо после первой же ночевки начнет тырить шмотки из Юкхэевых запасов. Юкхэй был не против: его вещи еще долго пахли духами Чону, и когда он надевал их, ему казалось, что Чону обнимает его легонько за плечи или льнет к его груди.

— Лимонные, апельсиновые или грейпфрутовые? — Чону потряс найденным пакетом в воздухе.

— Все равно. — Юкхэй пожал плечами и вернулся к бледной дороге за окном. Они миновали спальный район и выехали на трассу, держа путь строго на юго-запад. Маршрут их ежегодного дорожного путешествия составлял Чону, потому что Юкхэю на самом деле было плевать, куда ехать. Лишь бы с Чону. А Чону был немножко повернутым психопатом, когда дело доходило до выбора городов, парков и заповедных зон. Ему хотелось посмотреть все, и каждый раз он сетовал, что у Юкхэя такой короткий отпуск. Двух недель на колесах для его грандиозных планов было маловато. С этим даже Юкхэй спорить не брался.

Чону вскрыл пакет и взялся собственноручно кормить Юкхэя засахаренным мармеладом. Выбирал он исключительно апельсиновые и грейпфрутовые дольки, ибо считал лимонные плебейскими и недостойными внимания. Ну до тех пор, пока других не останется, и сахарная недостаточность не вдарит по мозгам.

У Юкхэя передозировка глюкозой случилась прежде, чем они миновали черту города, так что он успел тормознуть у заправки и купить пак минералки. Вода очень пригодилась, потому что на десятом километре Чону, ужравшегося сладким в хлам, начало тошнить, и спасла его лишь “Боржоми” местного разлива.

Границу штата они пересекли ближе к полудню, когда солнце уже высоко стояло в раскаленном добела небе, а на западе, у самой кромки горизонта ползло, изнемогая от жары, хиленькое облачко. Над черной лентой дороги стояло марево, которое временами обращалось полупрозрачными скалами или багряными кустами салазарии. Чону пищал от восторга, будто впервые в жизни видел миражи Мохаве, и Юкхэй лыбился во всю рожу, ибо Чону хоть и был старше него, но временами вел себя как настоящий ребенок.

— Жаль, у нас баобабы не растут, — сказал Чону и сунул за щеку парочку слипшихся эмэндэмсин. — Интересно, кто выше: ты или они?

Юкхэй лишь вздохнул тяжко и откинулся на спинку кресла. Та нагрелась, и майка тут же припаялась к коже.

— И почему ты не выбрал, не знаю, поездку на Аляску? Там сейчас шестьдесят четыре градуса, красота.

— Твоего отпуска не хватит даже до канадской границы докатить, — фыркнул Чону.

— Я не виноват, что единственный кормилец в семье.

— Может, Бэкхёну стоит поискать работу?

— Бэкхён и работа плохо уживаются. Несовместимость по знаку зодиака.

Чону загоготал, подавился конфеткой и чуть не умер. Пришлось останавливаться у обочины и спасать ему жизнь. Не впервой, на самом деле, ибо Чону бесконечно чем-нибудь давился. Юкхэй в такие мгновения искренне надеялся, что ему не придет в голову поупражняться в глубоком минете…

Чону, воспользовавшись ситуацией, еще и в кустики сбегал. У обочины росли шикарные “кошачьи лапки”, но Чону они отчего-то не приглянулись, и он ускакал на добрую сотню метров от дороги. Юкхэй не забыл предупредить, что там его могут поджидать гадюки и зыбучие пески.

— Я тыщу раз видел твой член и примерно столько же — задницу. Тебе нечего стесняться, — предпринял он последнюю попытку, на что Чону лишь махнул рукой, мол, будь спокоен, и нырнул за мохнатую юкку.

Сказать легче, чем сделать: Юкхэй слишком хорошо знал это ходячее несчастье, потому запер “Доджика” и почесал следом. Успел вовремя: Чону, визжа дурниной и застегивая на ходу джинсы, выскочил из кустов.

— Там… там… — Он нырнул Юкхэю за спину и компактненько там сложился. Юкхэй был не из тех идиотов, что прут в кусты, из которых кто-то с воплем выскочил, дабы узнать причину вопиения, закинул Чону на плечо и погарцевал к машине. О классе и виде несчастного существа, однозначно доведенного фальцетом Чону до преждевременной кончины, он поинтересуется как-нибудь потом.

В машине Чону перестал трястись, а вот икал еще два километра и отказывался говорить. Руки его так дрожали, что Юкхэю пришлось бросить руль и открыть ему газировку. Половина жестянки тут же перекочевала на футболку и джинсы Чону, но тот не обратил на это внимания. Вылакал все, что осталось, до последней капли, еще пару раз икнул, рыгнул зычно и наконец-то заговорил.

— Я думал, что умру. Она посмотрела мне в глаза и… — Чону снова икнул. — Это было бы ужасно! Мой труп раздели бы, и патологоанатом увидел… и все из-за Читтапона и его дурацких парней!

— Джехён нормальный, — попытался Юкхэй, но Чону его не слышал.

— Вот почему мне не безразлично счастье друзей? Обо мне и моих отношениях никто не печется.

— Наверное, потому, что у тебя их нет.

— И это несправедливо! Чем я хуже Читтапона? Ладно, девчонкам я не нравлюсь, потому что красивее их, но парни? Почему меня не хотят парни?

“Я хочу”, — едва не ляпнул Юкхэй, но вовремя прикусил язык. Если бы он был интересен Чону как партнер, тот бы давно дал это понять. За столько-то лет. Они, считай, с садика знакомы, а лучшими друзьями стали называться в первом классе начальной школы. С тех пор в их жизни многое изменилось, но дружба осталась нерушимой.

— Так кто, говоришь, покусился на твою жопку? — спросил Юкхэй, чтобы сменить тему. Разговоры о личной жизни и потенциальных сексуальных партнерах Чону его порядком угнетали. А угнетенный Юкхэй — голодный и нервный Юкхэй, а этот Юкхэй не нравился даже самому Юкхэю, что уж говорить об остальных?

— Лисица! Маленькая, облезлая. И смотрела так, будто прикидывала, какие на вкус мои глаза. — Чону весь содрогнулся. — Мне срочно нужно съесть что-нибудь сладкое. — Он извернулся, чтобы сдернуть с заднего сидения свой рюкзак, да так и замер. — Слушай, а ты не говорил, что завел игуану.

— Но я не…

Машина, визжа тормозами, остановилась, и Чону с Юкхэем с дружным воплем выскочили на дорогу. Чону этим не удовлетворился и отбежал от “Доджа” на сотню метров, не меньше. Юкхэй подобной роскоши себе позволить не мог, потому остался у машины, прикидывая самый безболезненный способ изъять полуметровое чудище из салона.

Игуана не обращала на творящийся вокруг нее переполох никакого внимания и с интересом изучала содержимое цветастых пакетиков. Лимонные дольки явно пришлись ей по вкусу, и она упорола сразу половину.

Солнце жарило немилосердно, и Юкхэй, предчувствуя скорый тепловой удар, плюнул на последствия, откинул спинку сидения и, сцапав наяривавшую сладенькое ящерицу за хвост, выволок ее из машины. Чону, завидев это, отбежал еще дальше. Юкхэй, не пытаясь найти в этом поступке логики, домчался до обочины, уронил засахаренную тварь в кусты и ринулся обратно. Вскочил в тачку и сдал назад. Знал, что никакими коврижками не уломает Чону подойти к месту высадки игуаны.

— До сих пор не пойму, — сказал Юкхэй, подобрав Чону, — как человек, который боится всего на свете, мог выбрать путешествие по пустыне в качестве приятного времяпрепровождения?

— Но я люблю путешествовать. И пустыни люблю. Не люблю только, когда моей жизни что-то угрожает.

— Твоей жизни всегда что-то угрожает. Как ты вообще живешь?

— Отлично?

Юкхэй покачал головой.

Они сделали еще пару остановок: Чону, набравшись смелости, нацепил панамку, вооружился простенькой камерой и полез в пустыню, чтобы фотографировать какие-то внеземные растения, скалы и спекшуюся в камень землю. Земля потрескалась, и чутье подсказывало, что в этих трещинах мог жить кто-то очень опасный. Юкхэй плелся за Чону, готовый отбиваться от любой твари, которая покусится на его задницу, и подыхал от жары. Навстречу им выскочила пара зайцев, принципиально их проигнорировала и ускакала в заросли энцелии. Чону вприпрыжку последовал за ними. Юкхэй прорычал молитву Сатане, но с места не сдвинулся. Решил, что если сделает еще пару шагов, то сил на спасение неугомонного чудища у него не останется. Спасать, к счастью, никого не пришлось. Чону скоро наморился скакать за зайцами, сделал с полсотни фотографий полумертвого Юкхэя на фоне такой же дохлой юкки и дал добро возвращаться в машину.

Ночевать решили в кемпинге. Место было не самое популярное, но когда они, преодолев пятнадцать километров раздолбанной дороги, въехали на территорию лагеря, там уже активно устанавливали палатки и разводили костерки. Юкхэй оплатил стоянку и взялся возводить ночное пристанище, а Чону, который умел лишь палатки валять, отправился на поиски туалета-душа. Вернулся через пятнадцать минут посвежевший и радостный, так что Юкхэй заключил, что поиски его увенчались успехом.

Юкхэй с палаткой до сих пор не закончил, потому Чону обежал лагерь еще разок, отыскал, из чего соорудить костер, и приволок охапку синих цветов. Юкхэй признал лишь люпины и живокость, остальные цветюльки были ему незнакомы. Оставалось надеяться, что они не ядовиты и ему не придется вызывать 911 среди ночи, да еще и в пустыне.

— Красота, правда? — спросил Чону, сунул веник в раскуроченную бутылку из-под воды и защелкал фотоаппаратом. Закатный свет превращал синие цветы в пурпурные, а пшеничные волосы Чону — в живое золото. Юкхэй невольно им залюбовался и хорошенько приложил молотком по пальцу. На его вопли сбежалось пол-кемпинга. Среди зевак оказался полевой врач, он осмотрел палец Юкхэя и заключил, что он не сломан, но болеть будет как сука, ноготь почернеет и вероятней всего отвалится. Перспектива лишиться ногтя Юкхэя не пугала, да и внимание Чону, который враз позабыл о своих цветочках, послужило лучшим утешением.

Чону помог с палаткой, они сообща поджарили на огне сосиски и бутерброды с сыром, измазали друг друга кремом от комаров и забрались в мешки. Спать не хотелось, так что оба зависли в телефонах. Чону смотрел “В лучшем мире”, а Юкхэй — украдкой — на Чону, но делал вид, что занят игрушкой.

— А ты веришь в соулмейтов? — спросил Чону, поставив серию на паузу.

Юкхэй пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Мы же с тобой соулмейты.

Чону хихикнул довольно и вернулся к сериалу. Досмотреть его не успел, ибо на телефон пришло сообщение, которое враз испортило ему настроение.

— Читтапон, — пояснил он и выбрался из палатки.

За ее стенами стояла звездная, жаркая ночь, звенели комары и тихо переговаривались люди. Лежать в палатке самому и плевать в полиэстеровый потолок было немножко печально, потому Юкхэй, забросив мобильник в сумку, выполз наружу.

Чону он приметил не сразу: тот отошел к кусту акации и занимался чем-то не совсем понятным. Света, что просачивался сквозь стены соседних палаток, хватило лишь на то, чтобы обозначить в синем прозрачном воздухе его долговязый силуэт. Загорелась вспышка камеры, и Юкхэй знатно прифигел, когда осознал, что именно Чону только что сфотографировал. Лицо его, наверное, слишком уж выразительно запечатлело смятение и шок, потому что подошедший Чону тут же заволновался.

— Что такое? — спросил он полушепотом и огляделся по сторонам, но кроме них двоих снаружи не было никого.

Юкхэй прочистил горло.

— Это, конечно, не мое дело, но… что за странное у вас с Читтапоном общение?

Чону покраснел так густо, что Юкхэй углядел румянец даже в неверном пустынном сумраке.

— Это все из-за Джехёна!

Юкхэй вытаращился на него во все глаза.

— Ты отослал фото своего члена Джехёну?!

Чону зашипел и накрыл рот Юкхэя ладонью. Она была потной и ощутимо дрожала.

— Давай поговорим в палатке. И не так громко, блин, Сюйси.

Юкхэй поморщился. Он не любил, когда его называют этим именем, но Чону оно отчего-то нравилось, и переучить его у Юкхэя никак не получалось.

— Я отправил ему не фотку члена, — сказал Чону, когда они забрались в палатку. — Читтапон очень рассердился на Джехёна — тот все хотел познакомить его с родителями, а Читтапон считает, что знакомиться с родителями рано, — и не желал ничего слышать. Ну я и ляпнул, мол, сделаю все, что захочешь, только поговори с Джехёном. Он ведь настроен серьезно, раз решил познакомить это чудовище с родителями, а Читтапону просто необходим серьезный мужик. Ну и… в общем, Читтапон согласился, но с условием, что я все путешествие проведу в… этом. — Чону встал на колени и приспустил пижамные штаны. В неярком свете телефона мелькнуло полупрозрачное черное кружево.

Юкхэй присвистнул. Ну теперь понятно, почему Чону не мог и пяти минут усидеть в кресле, не поелозив по нему задницей, и отчего бросился отливать за сотню метров от Юкхэя. Не хотел светить женскими трусиками. Судя по всему — танга.

— Читтапон написал и потребовал пруффы, вот я и… — Чону надул пылающие щеки и опустил голову. Ему однозначно было стыдно, хоть Юкхэй и не понимал, почему: на его круглой, крепкой жопке даже бабушкины панталоны выглядели бы соблазнительно.

— Да ладно тебе. Подумаешь, труселя с кружавцами. И не такое видали. — Юкхэй похлопал его ободряюще по плечу. — Тебе все к лицу. Ты же красивый.

— Но они немного… маловаты. Хозяйство вечно выпадает. — Чону поморщился. Юкхэй никогда женского белья не носил, потому понять его не мог, но сочувствовал. Хоть и должен был признать, что от слов Чону внутри него все затеребонькало.

— Хочешь, могу одолжить свои боксеры? Читтапону ж не обязательно знать правду. Если спросит, буду бить себя в грудь кулаком и говорить, что ты из кружевных труселяшек не вылезал.

— Так нечестно.

Юкхэй закатил глаза. Ох уж эти добропорядочные ребята, которые будут держать данное слово до последнего, ибо мужик сказал — мужик сделал и все такое. Юкхэй, правда, тоже к ним принадлежал, потому метания Чону были ему близки и понятны.

— Ну ладно, как хочешь. И что, у тебя там полный рюкзак стрингов?

— Не только их. — Чону подтянул к себе рюкзак, выгрузил пакеты со сладостями и вынул три нераспечатанные упаковки изящного кружевного белья. — Пришлось с самого утра сгонять и прикупить. Продавщица в салоне так мне улыбалась, когда я попросил на мой размер… Стыдоба. — Он упал лицом в злополучные труселя.

— Зато в них не жарко. Со всех сторон вентиляция.

— Ты не помогаешь, — простонал Чону. — Мне кажется, у меня там раздражение, но я не могу так изогнуться, чтоб посмотреть. Что, если у меня аллергия? Вдруг яйца опухнут и отвалятся?

— Не отвалятся. Наверное.

— Сюйси! — Чону едва не плакал.

— У меня в аптечке есть антигистаминное. Но это реально может быть простое раздражение. Могу посмотреть.

— Правда?

— Чувак, мы с тобой с детского садика дружим. Я твою пипку видел так же часто, как и свою.

— Хорошо. Только не ржи. И нужно больше света.

— У меня есть фонарик. Ща принесу. — Юкхэй сгонял к “Доджику” за фонариком, и они с Чону занялись изучением его промежности.

Чону выбрался из штанов и стушевался. Трусишки сидели, как влитые, но природа наградила его очень уж щедро, потому хозяйство в них вмещалось с трудом. Чону инстинктивно прикрылся ладонями, но Юкхэй взглядом поинтересовался: “Что, правда?”, и Чону нехотя руки убрал.

— Слушай, а это не странно?

— Странно — это то, что ты все еще дружишь с Читтапоном, а это… это вполне нормально. Для нас с тобой. — Юкхэй попытался как можно незаметней сглотнуть заливавшую рот слюну и улыбнулся. — Где, говоришь, у тебя сверблячка?

— Там. — Чону указал на задницу. Офигительную и очень соблазнительную задницу. Настолько, что член Юкхэя заинтересованно дернулся, напоминая, что уже пару лет не видел ни одной жопки. Юкхэй пониже натянул футболку и скомандовал:

— Повернись.

Чону обернулся к Юкхэю задом и опустился на колени. Юкхэй помолился Господу, перекрестился и стянул тонкие, практически невесомые трусики до середины Чонова бедра.

— А теперь отставь зад, чтобы я мог рассмотреть получше.

— Название твоего домашнего видео?

— Смешно, Перальта. Я оценил. А теперь за дело.

— Мне очень хочется это прокомментировать.

— Ким Чону.

— Прости, волнуюсь.

— Ты не на приеме у проктолога, расслабься.

Чону буркнул что-то неразборчивое и встал на четвереньки.

У Юкхэя тоже встал.

— Ну… кхм… — Юкхэй прочистил горло и утер со лба пот. В палатке сделалось очень уж душно. — Не думаю, что у тебя что-то отвалится.

— Не думаешь или не отвалится? Это разные вещи. — Чону изогнулся, отчего у Юкхэя вся кровь в одночасье прилила к паху, и поглядел на него поверх плеча.

— Да немного покраснело и все. Жить будешь.

— У меня в рюкзаке, в боковом кармане, должна быть мазь. Читтапон сказал — от всего на свете. Может, сгодится?

“А святой воды там часом не найдется? Мне бы очень пригодилась”, — подумал Юкхэй, но вслух ничего не сказал. Порылся в рюкзаке, отыскал какую-то подозрительную баночку без этикетки и с опаской свинтил крышку. Мазь пахла приятно и холодила кожу.

— Слушай, это точно мазь? Больше на смазку похоже…

— Читтапон сказал, цитирую: “На все случаи жизни”.

— Ну лады, твое дело. — Юкхэй придвинулся к оттопыренной заднице Чону, зачерпнул немного из баночки и провел по припухшей промежности пальцем.

Чону дернулся и тихонько застонал. У Юкхэя случилась смерть мозга, и он едва не приложился лбом о Чонов копчик: за неимением стены.

— Ну как, помогает? — прохрипел он.

— Не знаю, думаю, нужно еще.

Юкхэй вдохнул и выдохнул и повторил свои манипуляции. На этот раз стон был громким, и бедра Чону качнулись навстречу пальцам. Юкхэй замер ни жив ни мертв.

— А-м… а что… ну то есть, уже лучше? — пролепетал он.

— Еще.

Юкхэй прикрыл глаза, шепнул: “Господи, помоги” и, зачерпнув прилично мази, провел по промежности и меж ягодиц сразу тремя пальцами. С силой провел, отчего Чону вздрогнул всем телом и повалился на локти. Уронил голову и всхлипнул так сладко, что у Юкхэя пропали последние сомнения.

— Чону-я, а что происходит? — решил, все же, уточнить он. Для верности. Не очень улыбалось объясняться перед судом, как он спутал парочку стонов с приглашением потрахаться.

— Ты делаешь хорошо. Продолжай. Если хочешь. — Чону говорил тихо, не поднимая головы, и Юкхэй понял: Чону так же страшно оказаться неправильно понятым, как и ему.

— Точно?

— Угу. Презервативы на дне сумки.

В дальнейших уточнениях Юкхэй не нуждался. Он выцарапал пачку резинок и бросил поверх спального мешка, рядом с баночкой мази. Которая, зная Читтапона, вероятней всего таки была смазкой.

Чону охнул, когда Юкхэй взял его за бедра и усадил себе на колени. Член Чону наполовину отвердел, и когда Юкхэй погладил его, Чону дернулся и заскулил так просительно, что ему не смог бы отказать даже самый последний мудила. Юкхэй обхватил член ладонью и надрачивал, пока он не отвердел полностью. Тогда он стянул с Чону футболку и дорвался до обгоревших плеч и пахнущей цветочным мылом шеи.

Ушибленный палец ныл, так что на экстремальные ласки Юкхэя не хватило. Он поглаживал живот и грудь Чону травмированной рукой, а здоровой, надев презерватив, — медленно его растягивал. Чону стонал слишком громко, так что Юкхэю пришлось на него шикнуть.

— Блин, мы же в палатке. Нас весь кемпинг сейчас слушает, — прошипел он, накрывая рот Чону ладонью. Чону кивнул, но Юкхэй был невысокого мнения о его самоконтроле. Особенно после того, как отыскал простату, и Чону начал дергаться на его коленях, насаживаясь на пальцы.

— Да тише ты, неугомонное существо. — Юкхэй притянул Чону к себе поближе, обнял крепко поперек груди и заставил отвлечься на поцелуй. На самом деле это был не первый их поцелуй. Им дважды приходилось это делать, когда Читтапон втягивал их в свою излюбленную игру в бутылочку. Первый раз — в восьмом классе, и Юкхэй, который на ту пору еще не подозревал о своих продвинутых сексуальных предпочтениях, едва не умер от неловкости; второй случился на первом курсе универа, опять же на хате у Читтапона, и тогда они с Чону уже изрядно набрались, так что целовались долго и со смаком, а на следующий день с ужасом глядели на это безобразие с экрана Читтапоновского телефона. Читтапон гаденько посмеивался и интересовался, что же будет на третий раз.

— Вероятней всего, мы потрахаемся, — сказал тогда Чону вроде бы в шутку, но теперь Юкхэй понимал, что нифига этот маленький сладкий мерзавец не шутил.

— Мне так хорошо, Сюйси, — пролепетал “сладкий мерзавец” и по-кошачьи лизнул губы Юкхэя. — И ты такой хороший. Я так тебя люблю…

У Юкхэя в животе все оборвалось. Он замер, слишком сильно стиснув пальцы на боку Чону, и тот поморщился от боли.

— Ты вот сейчас серьезно, да? — прохрипел он и ослабил хватку.

Чону растерялся. Взгляд его заметался по лицу Юкхэя, и тот запаниковал. Не хватало еще, чтобы Чону понял его вопрос неправильно.

— Нет-нет, все хорошо. Все прям офигенно. Я просто поверить не могу, что ты… ты правда меня любишь? Вот прям серьезно? Как… ну не знаю, Роза любила Джека, а Питер Паркер — Тони Старка?

Чону заржал.

— Идиот, фанфики надо меньше читать.

— Сейчас не об этом. Так правда?

— Правда. А теперь давай уже потрахаемся, хорошо?

Упрашивать себя Юкхэй не заставил, и через минуту Чону со всеми удобствами восседал на его члене. Трахаться в палатке, правда, оказалось еще тем удовольствием, но Юкхэй нашел отличный способ закрыть Чону рот. Целоваться с ним, ванильным и немного апельсиновым на вкус, было охренительно классно, а уж когда он тихонько всхлипывал, посасывая его язык, и насаживался на член до самого основания, Юкхэй и сам готов был стонать в голос.

Кончил Чону так сильно, что это не смог заглушить никакой поцелуй, так что Юкхэй понадеялся, что в лагере нет детей младше шестнадцати. Сам он ограничился парочкой фейерверков и настоящим звездопадом перед зажмуренными глазами.

— Вау… — выдохнул Чону, стянул с себя злополучные танга и распластался поверх спального мешка. — И почему мы не делали этого раньше?

— Потому что ты не носил женские трусики? — Юкхэй избавился от презерватива и улегся рядом.

— Можешь мне не верить, но я этого не планировал. То есть, трусики к этому всему никакого отношения не имеют. Это в самом деле желание Читтапона. Можешь у него спросить.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что не один ты любишь устраивать личную жизнь друзей. У тебя в рюкзаке коробка презиков на тридцать шесть штук и банка со смазкой. Тот, кто это туда положил, явно рассчитывал, что у тебя будет секс. А так как мы с тобой путешествуем по пустыне вдвоем, то…

— Звучит логично. — Чону перелег на бок и устроил голову у Юкхэя на груди. — И давно я тебе нравлюсь? Ну не как друг, конечно.

— Класса с восьмого.

— После бутылочки?

— Наверное.

— И ты мне тоже. После бутылочки. — Чону грустно вздохнул. — Жаль, что Читтапон не додумался нарядить меня в женское белье раньше.

— Твои родители, боюсь, этого не оценили бы. В восьмом-то классе.

— Будто я в восьмом классе не таскал втихаря мамины шмотки. — Чону хихикнул и потерся носом о Юкхэеву грудь, поцеловал сосок и притих. — Но так тоже сойдет. Теперь нам есть с чем сравнить, и мы точно знаем, что друг с другом нам хорошо не только в постели.

— И то правда. — Юкхэй запустил пятерню в спутанные волосы Чону, помассировал его голову. Чону сыто заурчал.

— Ты ведь меня тоже любишь, верно?

— Вернее не бывает.

— Хорошо.

С довольной улыбкой на лице Чону и уснул, а Юкхэй еще долго слушал его чудесное сопение и думал, что этот отпуск, пожалуй, станет лучшим в его жизни. 

_Апрель, 2020_


End file.
